


I will be always by your side

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	I will be always by your side

Steve总觉得有人跟在他的身边，如影随形。

他觉得自己有点太敏感，整个人都神经兮兮的。

也许真的有一个影子在盯着他。

但那个影子给他的感觉熟悉而安全，甚至是依恋。

怎么会有这种事情。

他不相信。

无法集中精神。

无法将心思集中于一点。

只因他在思念一个人。

他在做任何事情的时候，视线总有一部分被那个人的身影占据。

那个人早已住进他的心里，默默地沉在最深处。

他埋在他的心里太久了，也许总有一天会久到连他自己都快记不清了，但那个人确实永远存在，而且永远被感知。

他在他的心里永远占有一席之地。

哪怕他已经掉下去了。

哪怕他没能抓住他的手。

Steve总觉得Bucky还陪在他身边。

他找不到任何依据。

他只是单纯地凭着自己的感觉，这么固执地认为。

那一刻真实的触感，只源于雷神的一个玩笑。

雷神把锤子放在桌上，跌进沙发里说，

看你们谁能把我的锤子举起来。

美国队长是第三名尝试者。

他倒不紧张，只是想认真地试一试。

他双手紧紧地握住锤柄，力量在积蓄。

有一双手从他身后伸过来，覆盖在他紧绷的手上。

他感受到温暖，感受到另一股全新的力量。

如有神助。

他感觉手里的锤子稍稍被提起来了一点。

雷神嘴角的弧度在那一瞬间收敛凝固。

最后他还是没能举起雷神之锤。

雷神舒展地笑开了，没准这里边带着些许的庆幸。

Steve感受到了。

这一次，如此真切，如此明晰。

他不知道那来自于哪里，但他知道那来自于谁。

他知道那双手被蓝色的棉衣包裹，

他知道那个人穿越风雪凝视自己，

遥远而凛冽。

冰冷却温暖。

温柔中带着坚定的力量。

那是他一生的挚友，永远的爱人。

那是一直陪伴他左右，始终与他同行的人。

他从未停止过凝望他。

他从未停止过帮助他。

他从未停止过爱他。

他知道。

他也知道。

Cause I’m with you till the end of the line.

I will keep my word forever.

And I will be always by your side.


End file.
